monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Medusa/Diusa
Diusa is a friendly Medusa. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I hate Scylla... I must bring an end to them someday." "I will turn you into stone!" "One of the snakes on my head just escaped... Oh, I wonder where it went?" "My snake hair's favorite food is human semen. Your semen is going to feed all of them..." "Medusas are particularly disliked among monsters. As a result, our personalities have become spiteful..." "All of the snakes in my hair have names. This girl is Beth, this one is Anne, this child is... what was it?" "Feeding my snake hair is quite a chore..." "Everyone who loathes me shall be turned into stone!" "I'm also a variant of Lamia. The serpentine attributes went into my hair instead of my lower body." "Hey, don't fight! ...Ah, I'm talking to the snakes on my head." "I'll give you a snake, please take care of it..." (+1 Medusa Snake) "I'll give you money, the snakes collected it themselves..." (+ 1375G) "I'll give you an eel. Somehow, it was mixed in with my hair..." (+1 Eel) "Won't you give me some meat? I'll be feeding it to the snakes..." (Give 1 Meat) *Yes - "Aren't you considerate..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "Stingy..." "Won't you give me some money? I'd like to serve some good food to the snakes." (Give 825G) *Yes - "Aren't you considerate..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "Stingy..." "Won't you give me a fire stone? I'll be in trouble if my body gets cold..." (Give 1 Fire Stone) *Yes - "Aren't you considerate..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "Stingy..." "Do you want me to turn you into stone as well? You can choose your stone, fufufu..." *I'm fine as I am - "Fufu... It's fun to turn humans I dislike into stone..." (+10 Affinity) *I want to turn into stone - "That doesn't seem worth doing... Try to hate me some more." *I want to be a rock - "Your weight would make that difficult..." *I want to become a diamond - "If that were possible, I'd do it... I'd be a millionaire." "Before getting a haircut, my snakes always express their hate by acting violently. Aren't there any good solutions?" *Drink alcohol to get them drunk - "That's a good idea! It's kind of like Yamata no Orochi, but..." (+10 Affinity) *Cut them off your head beforehand - "That's not the same hassle as a haircut..." *Cut off your head - "And then my head will decorate a shield. You're a horrible child." (-5 Affinity) "I've heard there is a lizard with the ability to petrify... Err, what was its name?" *Basilisk - "Yes, Basilisk! Even though they have the same petrification abilities, I find them unpleasant..." (+10 Affinity) *Basilicus -"Basilicus... was it? I feel it was something a bit different..." *Clitoris - "What are you talking about all of the sudden... Shameful child..." (+10 Affinity) "Don't you think a Scylla's tentacles are disgusting? Why do they wriggle so much..." *They're disgusting - "That's right... you understand what I'm saying." (+10 Affinity) *They feel good - "You don't mind tentacles... You're a disgusting human." (-5 Affinity) *Medusa hair is worse - "You don't understand how cute these snakes are... I'll never forgive you!" (-5 Affinity) "My hair snakes are an enormous hassle to deal with... Isn't there any benefit to having snake hair?" *You could have a discussion with them - "I can't do that... these children can't speak." *You can bargain for person-limited deals - "That is certainly advantageous! I can buy as much as my body plus the number of snakes..." (+10 Affinity) *They can fill your stomach in an emergency - "I shouldn't do that... Your ideas are frightening..." (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Diusa: "Another one of my hair-snakes got lost... I'll have to set up mousetraps again." With Shiranami: Diusa: "I can't tell whether you are a lamia or a medusa..." Shiranami: "I'm a nure-onna... a type of youkai. I'm wet, but I wonder if you're a lamia?" Diusa: "Nure-onna... That's a lewd name." Shiranami: "Fufu... my snakes are also lewd." With Basilin: Diusa: "I saw that you like to turn your prey to stone..." Basilin: "You're indeed correct, medusa." Diusa: "I am the same... ...err, chicken girl?" Basilin: "It's basilisk! Cluuuck!!" With Jakotsu Diusa: "Looking after our snakes is difficult..." Jakotsu: "Your snakes are small, but you have a lot of them... Even if they don't need to be fed as much, taking care of each one must be difficult." Diusa: "Yeah, that's for sure... Hey snakes! Don't fight!" Jakotsu: "My snakes also tend to run wild sometimes..." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions '''1st Action: Diusa: "Fufufu..." Diusa sent a flirtation glance at Enemy! enemy has a chance to be seduced. 2nd Action: Diusa: "I'm tired of this...!!" Diusa ran away! ...But she didn't know the way, and soon came back. happens 3rd Action: Diusa: "This is my... Sparkle ☆" uses Demon Eyes of Petrification 4th Action: Diusa: "Fufufu... ufufu..." Diusa is secretly playing with matches... The surrounding area caught fire! enemies take fire damage 5th Action: Diusa: "I'll give you this." Diusa presents a gift! Croquette Category:Monsters Category:Lamias Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Artist: Masha Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Companions